homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061916-Listen I'm FINE
allodicTemperament AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 21:42 -- AT: llorrrcan TA: lorrea..... AT: hey TA: hello......... AT: so you prrrobabllly got the AT: alllerrrt thing TA: yes i.... was.... going to ask about that..... TA: arty was just.... as confused as.... i was..... AT: wellll AT: you know how serrrios and lllibby arrre AT: aaisha is now lllike that AT: and that came with otherrr things TA: who is she.... with?..... AT: wellll considerrr the options AT: orrr AT: option AT: hint he's the worrrrst TA: the fedora.... one.... that i've been told about?..... AT: yes TA: well..... TA: uh..... TA: why?..... AT: i don't know AT: she panicked AT: she was right next to me AT: and now she has wings TA: wings?..... AT: yes TA: i am very.... confused.... now..... AT: it's a parrrrt of godtierrrr AT: i think TA: i don't know how i.... feel about that......... AT: they're prrretty AT: but that isn't the point AT: basicalllly that's what happened TA: i'll pass.... on the info then i guess..... AT: okay TA: this is all very confusing..... AT: yeah AT: how arrre things with you AT: that arren't herrre AT: orrr the same things that i'm deallling with TA: i talked to arty..... AT: oh AT: how did that go AT: he isn't dead is he TA: no......... TA: i didn't kill him..... AT: okay grrreat TA: i didn't even.... do bodily.... harm..... AT: i've trrried that beforrre AT: not a good move on my parrrt TA: he just wanted.... to..... TA: talk..... TA: it.... was weird..... AT: yeah AT: humans arrrre weirrrd TA: well..... AT: okay sometimes AT: but weirrrd TA: no one has ever just wanted to talk to.... me before?..... AT: what AT: realllly TA: it's usually Hey Lorcan you need to know this thing.... here you go......... AT: oh AT: okay TA: i mean he wanted to talk about hope..... TA: but that got.... derailed pretty quickly because i started growling at him..... AT: i see TA: he was.... asking about my hive.... and stuff like.... that..... TA: i.... got defensive..... AT: yeah AT: he's sorrrt of dense sometimes TA: the stammering..... TA: does he always do that..... AT: yeah sorrt of TA: i would.... start hitting my head on the wall again......... TA: but i have a headache.... again..... AT: it seems lllike he coullld manage that on his own AT: i forrrget what i was going to say TA: no it's fine..... TA: i might.... just nap and go see.... if libby has anything on chucklevoodoos..... AT: uh AT: arrre you surrre that that's a good idea TA: why.... wouldn....'t it?..... AT: worrrst case scenarrrios AT: i don't know TA: i'm certain.... i don....'t have.... them..... TA: i just want.... to see.... what she has about them..... AT: that's fairrrrrr AT: good llluck TA: thank.... you......... TA: that.... is a lot of r though..... AT: i'm fine TA: i don't believe you..... TA: but..... TA: i won't press..... AT: therrre's nothing to prrress AT: i'm fine TA: if you insist..... AT: keep me posted AT: fuck i hate this waterrr AT: so much TA: water?..... TA: and i.... will..... AT: denizen tearrrrs AT: weirrrrd fate shit TA: that sounds both gross and weird..... AT: yeah AT: we had to swim thrrrrough a whollle wellll of it AT: twice TA: oh ew..... AT: going to have to go thrrrough again TA: wait..... TA: aaisha and serios.... i understand because seadwellers..... TA: but how are you holding your breath that long..... AT: i have a mask TA: oh okay..... TA: that makes sense......... AT: yeah AT: i guess i've got a porrrtallll to wait on TA: again?..... AT: yeah TA: that sounds boring..... AT: yeah AT: but aaisha cheating sorrrt of AT: mitigated that AT: haha TA: did.... you talk to her about it?..... AT: yes AT: what sorrrt of moirrraillll woullld i be if i didn't TA: what was.... her.... reasoning......... AT: a reallllly fucking poorrrr one is what TA: (sounds like nyarla)..... AT: herrrr reasoning was AT: herrr own AT: i dont know if it's my pllllace to say AT: i'm not happy with it AT: and she knows that AT: but it's okay TA: lorrea..... AT: lorrrcan TA: this really isn't my.... area......... TA: but ..... TA: maybe.... you should sit and talk.... with her.... some more..... AT: no TA: why not......... AT: no AT: because it isn't that simpllle TA: i didn't say.... it was..... AT: she didn't see fit to ask me beforrre she perrrmanentlllly bonded herrrrselllf to him AT: and i was right therrrre AT: she didn't even llook at me TA: i don't know what.... happened..... AT: NEITHERRR DO I TA: did you ask.... her?..... AT: YES TA: what did she.... say..... TA: the caps.... are.... really unnecessary, lorrea..... AT: SHE FOCUSES ON ALLLLLL THE WRRRRONG FUCKING THINGS AT: LLLLIKE TALLKING ABOUT HOW SHE'S A BAD MOIRRRRAILLLL INSTEAD OF ACKNOWLLLEDGING THAT THE PRROBLLEM ISN'T MINE IT'S HERRRRS TA: lorrea......... AT: AND DOESN'T FOCUS ON WHAT IT MEANS FORRR HERRR AT: AND IT'S FUCKING STUPID BUT SHE WON'T STOP TA: LORREA..... AT: WHAT TA: stop using caps..... TA: please..... AT: why TA: it's making my.... head.... hurt..... AT: fine TA: also yelling doesn't solve anything......... AT: i was done anyways TA: aaisha is just a troll......... TA: we're all just trolls..... TA: well minus the humans..... AT: a trrolllll that i have nearrrrlllly died forrrr TA: so did eribus..... AT: i know AT: but i'm talllking about me AT: not him AT: and i'm herrre AT: not him TA: she needs to learn the consequences of her actions eventually?..... AT: don't tempt me AT: don't TA: to do what..... AT: no AT: nothing AT: it's fine TA: lorrea..... AT: llorrrcan TA: i don....'t know.... what you want.... me to do..... AT: nothing AT: take carrrre of yourrrsellllf TA: you take.... care of yourself..... AT: don't worrrrry about me AT: i can handllle myselllllllllllf TA: that is a lot.... of extra l there lorrea..... AT: no it isn't TA: lorrea please..... AT: that's the most apprrrroprrriate amount of l's TA: not if you're trying to convince me that you....'re okay..... AT: any fewerrrrr woullllllld be a TRRRRAVESTY AT: i'm okay AT: i don't have a fucking choice in that regarrrrd AT: it's sorrrrrt of necessarrrry TA: because why?..... AT: because i said so TA: that's not a.... good enough reason, sorry..... AT: i don't need to justify mysellllf TA: try again..... TA: i'm really not good at this..... AT: not good at what TA: trying to do things..... TA: things that i am obviously.... bad.... at..... AT: i don't agrrrree TA: lorrea..... TA: it....'s okay to not be okay..... -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 22:32 -- -- teasingAsperity TA began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:05 -- TA: rude!..... AT: what TA: why.... did you close the.... window......... AT: because you werrrrre lllying AT: do you need something TA: i was lying?..... TA: what was i.... lying about..... AT: what AT: how woulllld you forrrget TA: i'm confused because i don't remember lying..... TA: i said that it was okay to not.... be okay..... AT: which isn't imporrrrtant forrr anything AT: i'm fine arrre you fine AT: is something wrrrong TA: lorrea..... TA: i'm fine..... AT: that's good TA: i have nothing to not be fine about other than nyarla.... potentially.... fucking.... everything up..... TA: again..... TA: but that's.... fine.... because libby will take care.... of it if he does..... AT: but that's fine AT: see AT: everrrrything is fine TA: even.... if eribus' lives are on.... the.... line..... TA: it's.... fine......... TA: i'm.... fine......... TA: are you fine?..... AT: yes TA: because i.... don't think.... you are...... AT: welllll that's unforrrtunate AT: because i am TA: i don't make a habit of lying to people i'd.... like to be friends with..... TA: do you?..... AT: what AT: i'm not a llliarrr llorrcan TA: this is.... going in circles..... TA: lorrea i'm not.... going to tell anyone your.... business..... TA: i'm not going to tell you how to feel..... AT: i'm fine TA: you were using.... all caps earlier..... TA: that's hardly a sign of.... being "fine"..... AT: i do that sometimes TA: you've never done that with me before..... TA: that i can recall......... AT: new events arrrre constantllly happening TA: like this with aaisha?..... AT: yes TA: is there anything i can do to help?..... TA: if you want.... to.... be.... fine then fine.... i won't bother.... you.... with that anymore..... AT: it isn't a matterrrr of want TA: then what is it a matter of..... AT: what AT: i can't exen explllllain this sorrrt of thing TA: what sort of thing......... AT: that's the prrroblllem AT: you can't underrrstand AT: she can't underrrrstand AT: no one can AT: that's just how these things WORRRK TA: i don't understand.... a lot.... of.... things, lorrea..... AT: so TA: i can't understand if you don....'t tell me..... AT: you won't underrrrstand even if i trrry -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 23:26 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Lorcan